


Hanging Loose

by AM_ERTA



Series: the angst and vague universe of drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, like angst /angst/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_ERTA/pseuds/AM_ERTA
Summary: The red strings;Kuroo sees them, the others don't.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: the angst and vague universe of drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781611
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Hanging Loose

The red strings;

Kuroo sees them, the others don’t.

(He watches how his father’s strings hung loose on his wrist after Mother’s death, and he stays silent.)

Kuroo sees them, on his wrist. _Here, can’t you see? Bokuto—Kou, Kou, here, I wish you could see. The one on your wrist, it’s on me. See?_

(He doesn’t say it. Only presses the words against his pillow at night, spoken to no one but the darkness in his room.)

Kuroo knows how they work: how death cuts them off.

Kuroo knows they work like this: being fed on love, and the absence of it breaks them.

Kuroo knows this: His string leads him to Bokuto’s wrist.

Kuroo knows: They are connected by the red strings.

He knows; Bokuto doesn’t.

( _Do you believe in soulmates, Kuroo?_

Silence.

 _Yeah_.)

Kuroo doesn’t say this: _You are mine, you are mine you are mine you are mine we could be—_

Kuroo sees this: On a practice match with Fukurodani, the strings loosen.

Kuroo should have thought about it, should’ve asked, should’ve noticed—

( _Akaashi! It was a perfect toss! Can we do it again? Can we? Can we?_ )

Kuroo thinks about nothing on bed, and at school, and in the shower. Nothing nothing nothing nothing and maybe if he stammers the word enough he will forget about Bokuto and about the new setter and about the loosen strings on his wrist.

(He doesn’t.)

( _He’s a great setter, isn’t he, Kuroo?_

Silence. Long silence.

 _Yeah_.)

Kuroo doesn’t say this: They were once connected by red strings.

Kuroo doesn’t say this: They could be—something.

Kuroo doesn’t say this: How Bo cut the strings effortlessly.

( _Keiji and I have talked about the date. Summer is a good time for a wedding, don't you think?_

Silence. Long, long silence.

 _Yeah_.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/AM_ERTA) or [tumblr](https://draconischantal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
